


End of Act 6 Intermission 5: JohnDave edition

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: JohnDave Week [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: JohnDave Week, M/M, also i headcanon that the mayor doesn't actually talk so there's that, day 1: favorite canon interaction, let's just say they are giving john and dave their moment, the other characters are there but don't talk, this is how it happened right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm terrible at titles I'm sorry. A late day 1 (2016) of JohnDave week, favorite canon interaction. I chose <a href="http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=008131">this one</a>, AKA John and Dave's first actual meeting. We never actually got to see them interacting though because the characters (and the readers too) lost like four minutes of the flash. (Fuck you Caliborn!) So John and Dave finally meet and they hug and maybe even kiss?? I dunno (yes I do), maybe you should read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Act 6 Intermission 5: JohnDave edition

**Author's Note:**

> JohnDave Week 2016, Day 1: Favorite [ canon interaction](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=008131)  
> 

            John was so booooored. He had finally gotten to the new universe after three whole years, and yet now he just had to wait around?? He could only entertain himself with card games for so long, and even though his boredom had led to wrinkle-free pants, there’s only so many wrinkles one can iron out of their pants.

            John moved on to making a house out of his cards. It was harder for him because there was always a faint breeze swirling around him since he ascended to god tier, but after three failed attempts he finally managed to make his card house.

            John jumped to his feet and hollered in victory with his hands in the air. Then he heard the sound Jade’s teleportation powers made, and six figures landed in front of him. Three of them were trolls, one was a weird chess guy with a sash proclaiming him mayor (though of what he didn’t know), and one of them was Rose, who he had seen when he was fighting Jack. And among them was his best friend, Dave!!!

            John put his hands to his face and squealed in glee, pouncing right on Dave in his excitement. Dave groaned, reaching his arms around and patting John on the back. “I’m glad to see you too dude, but get the fuck off of me before I suffocate,” he wheezed. John laughed, helping Dave up.

            John knew he should say hi to his other friends, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the tall blonde in front of him. They had never met in person, and Dave’s three years on a meteor with weird trolls had treated him kinder than one would think.

            John couldn’t help but give Dave another big hug, wrapping his arms around Dave’s neck with another giddy laugh. “I’m sorry, Dave! It’s just my first time seeing you! And I didn’t get to talk to you at all during those three years on the ship and I miss your dumb raps and your long tirades about literally nothing,” John trailed off, and Dave lets himself smile a little, wrapping his arms around John’s waist.

            John pulled away, his hands cupping Dave’s face. Even through Dave’s shades, John’s eyes were bright blue and his smile was practically blinding. Fuck the sun, John’s smile could light up the whole solar system of Dave’s world. And from his hug Dave could tell his arms were super strong, but his hands were soft on Dave’s cheeks.

            Dave settled his hands on John’s hips, and the two just stared at each other. Both of them knew they were being weird, only focusing on each other when there were other people around, but they couldn’t tear their eyes away from each other.

            John started to lean in slowly, closing his eyes. Dave let his own eyes close and leaned in as well, and then………

           Dave sat up and looked around. He was on LOHAC. The mayor was standing nearby, hopping from foot to foot and giving his surroundings a “???” look. Dave felt the same, but for entirely different reasons.

            Did John just try to kiss him?? Not that Dave would have been opposed to it, as he had been leaning towards the other boy’s mouth as well before…

            …Before what? What happened? How did he get here? And how much time had passed? He could still feel the chill of John’s hands on his hot cheeks despite the heat of LOHAC, and he could practically feel John’s breath against his lips. But he would probably still be feeling that years later if he was going to be honest with himself.

            The Mayor came running over, waving his arms at Dave with an alarmed “!!!” face. “How’d we get here, Mayor? Where’s everyone else?” Dave asked. The Mayor gave him a “?!?!” look to tell him he didn’t know, either. Dave looked around, but it was only him and the Mayor.

            ….Where the hell had John fucked off to _this time_? Dave pulled out pesterchum, hoping Karkat could answer some of his questions.

            Meanwhile, John Egbert has gone missing.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a reference to [ this panel ](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=008135)  
> the ending is a reference to [ this panel ](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=008183)  
> [ Johndaveweek 2016 calendar link ](http://johndaveweek.tumblr.com/post/146232682294/)


End file.
